Nalight
by Prentiss
Summary: This the story of a boy with the power of two that become one
1. Chapter 1

Nalight

Nalight

Part one

My name is Batlittlen 6000,00000 years ago i was defeated in a epic battle I was defeated by a powerful exroisous by the name of Yuki Za KIn The Zakin were a Powerful Clan of demon hunters I was warned of them BUt I foolishly did'nt take heed to the warning...

Part Two

HI My name is Drako Littlen im a everyday adverge guy well, that was before the changes started happening My parents from what I was told wer Killed in a Fire My only uncle did'nt want me haveing nowhere to go I was sent to the orphanage it was very strick there but it was my home...

Chapter one

??: Hey taku do you feel that

Taku: Nalight? no thats impossable it cant be thats his... can it? Jin can it?

Jin: There's no mistakeing it this energy reading im picking up its nalight for sure im postive

Taku: yeah, since Balittlen was the only one that had that power... what do you think?

Jin: no hes dead. Remember his mind, body, and soul was destroyed but there's no mistakeing it thats the energy i feel right now...Nalight

Taku: so what now?

JIn: We wait..

Meanwhile in the whitelight socity sara was being prepared for her latest mission..

??: Sara ot has been awaken it is your job to wach over him and protect him understand?

Sara: Yes sir!! I will proctect him with my life!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two The Classroom

Chapter Two The Classroom

Mrs Hung: Drako!!

Drako (drako falls out of his desk and slams reallly hard onto the floor)

The class Laughs

Mrs Hung:Child why must you torment me so!? Wake UP!!

Drako: Thinking (man that was a powerful dream it felt so real Nalight Darklight? Man I better stop eating so late at night

Mrs Hung: Drako! First you sleep now you daydream come to the front of the class

Drak: (sighs)

A girl walks in the classroom with a note from the head priest for drako

Girl: Mrs hung (the girl hands off the note to mrs hung and walks out of the room

Mrs Hung: Drako The headpreist wants you. You may leave

Two Mins later

Drako: you wanted to see me sir?  
Headpriest: Drako how are you?

Drako:fine... am I in trouble again?

Headpreist no no its just...well drako you're fourteen now you're pass the age that we allow for boys here

Drako...

Drako: I have no where to go sir  
Headpreist: Oh for heavens sake we're not gonna throw you out to the streets (smiles)

Headpreist: drako we'rere gonna to send you to spira high school my friend happens to be the headmaster there, he's gladly offered to enroll you in his school under the "orphan's scholarship"

Drako:Really?!

Headpreist: Yes Yes the only thing you haved to worry about is find a job for spending money Its a live in school by the way so you're be staying on the campus of course

Drako: NOds

Headpreist:Well their will be a taxi coming for you at 3:00pm go pack your things

Drako:Yes sir!!

Later after drako packed up his things the taxi arrived to pick him up to take him to Spira HIgh School!!


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 Spira High School

chapter 3 Spira High School

Drako: Wow this school os like a small city

Taxie Guy: We're here do you need help with your bags?

Drako: no thanks (drako pays the taxie guy with some money the preist gave him)

(taxie guy drives off)

(sara poofs out of nowhere)

Sara:There he is I better keep a eye on him

S U D D EN L Y!!

??: Demon Arrow "Hells Fury"

A firey arrow is shot through sara, she falls towards her attaker

??: Heh Heh Heh, you white lighers arent so tough!!

Sara: Sideways!! ... How did you... (sara coughs up blood) I though yuo were dead!!

Sideways:as you can see im full of life, and now you're gonna die wrench (grins)

Sideways foces a ball of darklight and crroupted light and shoves it in sara's chest

Sara: NO!! Please!! NO!!

Sideways: Die!! oh by the way I will find the weilder of the Nalight and clam his power for my own purposes, so consider him Dead!!

Sara's internal organs were ingulfed into flames, hee insides were slowly destroyed once they were her body collapsed, sara lets out a blood curling scream as she dies...

(At the whitelighter socity)

Cadet: Sir I have reports that sara has just died

??: What!? Are you sure?

:cadet:yes sire by the hands of sideways

??:Damn Never mind my first order get me the jin and taku cards now!!

Cadet: Sir!! (bows) (dissapears in a flash of white light)

Back on Earth

Drako finds the headmaster's pffoce amd taps on the door

Headmaster: Come in

Headmaster: AHH you must be drako I've heard all about you. Come in come in, sit

Drako walks in and sits in one of the freakishly large chairs in front of the headmaster's desk

Headmaster: Im very glad to have you at this school Drako, (wispers) we have'nt used the orphand scholarship in years mabey never (speaks loudly) But im glade to have you with us

Drako Thank you sire

Headmaster: Now here's your class scheldule, I wrote down your dorm room number and I also added to it the times of breakfast, lunch and dinner so yeah you're good to go it was nice meeting you

Drako You too sire, (Drako walks back into the hall)

Drako: Well time to go


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4

Drako: man im so lost (sighs) should taken a map

??: are you lost? you look new

Drako Oh im looking for dorm B room 301

??:Oh thats right next to my brothre's dorm I can take you right to it!! (winks)

Drako:Thanks, (Inner drako: wow she's so cute (sighs) she problley has a boyfriend)

??here we are dorm B 301 ofh and my name is chii Chii Yamataku(smiles)

Drako:(blushs) Very nice to meet you chii

Chii:wll see you later

Chii walks down the hall and enters a room.


End file.
